


Yellow and Green

by heppirigoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s favorite color is Green. Harry’s is Blue or Orange, depending on the day. So why is Harry’s mic Green and not Zayn’s?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow and Green

When they were assigning the colors for their mic, Niall immediately came up with an Irish flag for himself. Sure, one could argue it isn’t a color, but it’s Niall. Niall tends to get what he wants.

Louis, being Louis, chose before anyone else. He chose Blue. Louis tends to get what he wants as well. More often than any of them, to be honest.

Liam chose Red. Zayn liked that color too. It used to be his favorite color. Nowadays, he has been drawn to the color Green. Probably because of obsessing over Green Lantern and The Hulk.

But before he could choose it for himself, Harry got to it first. He would have argued, but one look at Harry’s puppy eyes made his resolution falter. So he gave in, gave Harry his favorite color.

Zayn ended up choosing Yellow. He didn’t know why. Green was taken, so was Red. The next color he was drawn to was Yellow. Probably because it reminds him of happiness. Someone cheeky and smart. He didn’t know why his eyes were drawn to Harry after that. He forced himself to look away.

Harry was happy he got to Green first. He knew Zayn would pick it but he wanted it for himself. He needed a color that reminds him of Zayn. Zayn is definitely Green. He is calm, gentle and balanced. He needed that anchor when he’s performing on stage. He needed a reminder of how comforting Zayn could be when he’s on edge; either too nervous or too excited. He needed Zayn. So, if he can’t get him for himself, he was thinking, the least he could have is the color that reminds him of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had mic feels.


End file.
